Long last?
by jesshy
Summary: Kisah cinta yang berpusat dengan satu orang, terlalu biasa dan meanstrim memang , tapi pelan-pelan kisah ini akan membuat kita terkejut dengan isinya. Kepolosan di China. Kebencian di Korea . dan juga kepedihan di Canada . Semuanya terangkum disini , "Ah! Longlast , ya?" /KRISTAO/HUNTAO/CHANTAO. GS for Uke anyway : ) RnR , juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Jesshy fanfiction Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KRISTAO**

 **-oOo-**

"...jangan seperti itu , **Yifan**. Kau harus bisa membiasakan dirimu disini , nak"

–Yifan memandang ibunya dengan wajah datarnya. "Jadi **Mom** akan meninggalkanku dan **Dad** di China , begitu?" Bocah kecil yang baru saja memasuki kelas tiga sekolah dasar itu bertanya dengan nada dingin pada ibunya. Sang ibu tersenyum dengan pertanyaan yang menuntut tersebut. Ia dan suami nya sangat tahu bahwa **Kris** –panggilannya ketika di Amerika- atau Yifan –tentu panggilannya saat berada di China- masih terlalu kecil dan terlalu keras kepala untuk mengerti tentang apa artinya 'tinggal sementara' untuk perjalanan bisnis.

Rumah mereka di Amerika tepatnya –Toronto, Canada.

Ayah Yifan memang keturunan China asli yang kebetulan saat itu sedang menetap untuk sementara di Amerika. Dan yang tak diduga , ia justru jatuh cinta pada salah satu gadis disana. Yup. Ibu Yifan. Gadis cantik pemilik darah asli keturunan Canada yang membuat gen rambut Yifan menurun tepat sepertinya –pirang keemasan. Hanya mata yang berwarna coklat serta sifatnya sajalah yang menurun dari Ayah nya , selebihnya kukira Yifan lebih menyukai mengikuti bagaimana Ibunya.

Ibu Yifan mendekati putra kecilnya itu dengan senyum , " _ **Mom , never leave you and dad... honey, never**_ _"_ Ia mengusap surai pirang Yifan dengan sayang. Yifan menatap Ibunya itu dengan ragu, ia takut jika Ibunya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua saja di China , maka kemungkinan Ayahnya akan berselingkuh atau kemungkinan buruk lainnya bisa saja terjadi –Oke, salahkan grandma Yifan di Canada yang suka sekali menonton drama picisan disaat Yifan sedang berlibur sekolah disana.

"– _ **b-but , Mom! Don't you afraid about us? I mean ..about another girls with dad.. i mean-"**_

Yifan menumpahkan apa yang sejak tadi mengganjal di pikirannya. Namun , terpotong dengan kekehan kecil dari Ibunya . Yifan merengut –Hei , apa yang lucu?.

"Oh Yifan , _**my dear**_ , ternyata hal itu yang membuatmu sangat risau Mom tinggalkan , sayang? Oh Tuhan. Kau benar-benar manis!"Ibunya memeluk Yifan sangat erat hingga nyaris membuat Yifan sesak sendiri. Ia berontak tentu saja. "Apa yang lucu? Dan apa yang manis , Mom? Tidakkah Mom lihat kalau aku sedang serius saat ini?"

"Ah-" Ibu Yifan melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada sang anak dan kini merunduk guna menyamankan dirinya ketika berbicara dengan menatap langsung mata coklat Yifan –mata suaminya. "Dengarkan , Mom , Yifan."Ia memegang kedua pundak putra nya itu dan mulai berbicara serius. "Dad , dia tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Mom. Mom percaya padanya , begitupun sebaliknya. Dan Kris pun harus begitu," Yifan diam mendengar kata-kata dari Ibu nya.

"Yifan memang masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa itu arti dari sebuah pernikahan seperti yang Mom dan Dad mu lakukan, dan juga apa itu kesetiaan dan juga cinta. Tapi kelak pada waktunya kau pun akan memahaminya sayang."

"Dan mulai saat ini , Mom melarangmu untuk menonton televisi selain Channel anak-anak. Kau mengerti , _**Tuan Wu**_?" Ayah Yifan yang baru saja tiba di rumah mereka sedikit terlonjak karena kata-kata penuh penekanan dengan aura intimidasi memenuhi ruangan itu sesaat setelah ia datang.

Ia menoleh kearah Istri dan juga Putra nya dengan senyum kikuk, "Baiklah, aku paham apa maksudmu , sayang."

"Bagus kalau begitu. –Ah , aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi disini, pesawat menuju Canada akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Tolong kau jaga , Yifan kita selama kau bekerja disini , **Wu** , akan kupatahkan semua yang ada ditubuhmu –sekalipun itu yang tak bertulang , jika sampai aku mendengar Yifan kita sakit. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau selalu menggunakan ancaman , sayang. Baiklah, tanpa kau suruh pun akan kujaga dia. Dan kau juga berhati-hatilah saat perjalanan dan jaga dirimu dan juga Ibu."

" –hu-uh ..mungkin jika ibu tidak sakit saat ini aku bisa tinggal bersama kalian disini" Ibu Yifan mengusap surai pirang putra tunggalnya itu. Suaminya –Tuan Wu , mengusap pundak Istrinya perhatian. "Aku mengerti keinginanmu , tapi Ibu mu lebih memerlukanmu saat ini. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu , benarkan Kris?!"Ucapnya semangat. " _ **yeah , that's right Dad! Love you Mom**_!?"

Ibu Yifan terkekeh kecil –nyaris menitikkan air mata karena perasaan gembiranya. "Jangan memanggilnya , Kris , disini , kau mengerti Wu? Baiklah, hati-hati dirumah oke? Berbenahlah. Mom pergi dulu Yifan , jangan jadi anak yang nakal selama Mom tak ada di dekatmu."

"Oke , Mom"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok tok tok

Klek

"Ah , siapa ya?"

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam menenangkan menyambut ketukan pintu Tuan Wu beserta putranya. Ia tersenyum ramah pada wanita itu. "Kau tak mengenalku , Xiye? Akan kuadukan kau pada Jessy kalau begitu sepulangku dari sini."Kekehnya. Dan –mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kris, ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan yang dibicarakannya pada Mom nya beberapa jam yang lewat. "Haha ..aku hanya bercanda Demi Tuhan , Wu Yishou!? Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan teman sepermainan suamiku yang tiba-tiba saja lari ke Canada seperti orang yang terbelit hutang, padahal ia punya banyak sekali uang? Aahaha.. dan –Oh , apa ia putra mu Yishou? Yifan? Kau kah?"

Yifan memandang bingung kedua manusia dewasa didepannya ini , 'apa tante-tante dengan wajah anak SMA ini mengenal keluarganya? Dirinya? Bahkan saat nama ibunya disebut tadi ia tampak akrab sekali? .

"Ya dia Yifan, Xiye."

"OH!? TUHAAANNNN~ kau benar benar Yifan? Kau tumbuh dengan tampan sekali nak. Kau pasti mengambil semua gen dari ibumu , karena aku percaya kau akan kena sial jika mengikuti gen Ayahmu yang satu ini."Xiye –wanita itu tertawa lagi. Yifan benar-benar tak menyangka ternyata ada wanita dengan mulut secerewet ini selain guru konselingnya di Canada. Astaga.

"Ada apa ini , kenapa kelihatan asyik sekali?"

Seorang pria –yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Ayah Yifan keluar dan berdiri memeluk wanita yang dipanggil Xiye oleh Ayah Yifan tersebut. "Aih!? Yishou Lama lama tak jumpa kau kakek tua?!"Ia terkekeh sabil terus memeluk istrinya. Kini dahi Kris seratus persen berkerut. Siapa orang-orang ini?

"Ahaha kau juga sama tua nya denganku Chuifen, jangan memutar balikkan fakta. Dan ini putraku, terakhir kali kalian melihatnya ketika ia berusia satu minggu , kan? –Wu Yifan."

"Wajahnya mirip dengan Ibunya. Tapi aku yakin , dia sama keras kepalanya denganmu."

"Kurasa begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau disini untuk bisnis , Yishou? Sampai kapan?"Tanya Chuifen setelah mempersilahkan Ayah dan anak itu masuk kedalam kediamannya dan meminta istrinya menuangkan dua cangkir teh hangat untuk keduanya.

"Entahlah."Yishou –ayah Yifan , meminum sedikit teh dalam cangkir miliknya. "Kurasa sampai perusahaan tempatku bekerja berkata 'kau sudah boleh pulang ke Canada' , hingga saat itu tiba aku akan menetap disini –sebagai tetanggamu. Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bertanya begitu , huh? Kau tidak betah bertetangga denganku lagi , Chuifen?"Canda Yishou.

Chuifen mengikuti Yishou menegak teh hangatnya juga. "Bukan begitu. Tidak baik seorang Ayah muda seusia kita yang sudah berkeluarga hidup terpisah dengan Istri. Cobaanmu akan banyak , Wu. Yang aku khawatirkan Jessy tak akan kuat jika terus hidup dengan jarak sekian kilometer denganmu. Sekalipun sudah ada si kecil Yifan , dia hanya tanda saja , _**dude**_. Gadis-gadis beringas diluar sana malah bisa menggunakan dia sebagai senjata dan kunci mereka baik padamu dan juga Jessy."

Yishou diam mendengarkan kata-kata dari sahabat kecilnya itu, usia Chuifen memang lebih tua dibandingkan dengannya. Itu sebabnya pikiran pria itu lebih luas dibandingkan dengan Yishou.

Bruk

"Yaampun..hati-hati kalau berjalan sayang."

Suara seseorang jatuh dari arah dapur membuat keheningan antara dua orang dewasa dengan Yifan seketika itu pula lenyap. Chuifen langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari kearah dapur, meninggalkan Yishou dengan putranya yang memandang heran. Baru beberapa detik pria itu kesana, ia sudah kembali lagi dan duduk dengan tenang dihadapan Yishou dan juga Yifan. "Dia putriku –ternyata ia baru saja bangun dari tidur siang dan tanpa sadar langsung berjalan kedapur dan menabrak tembok pembatasnya"Ia terkekeh lega.

Xiye yang sebelumnya meninggalkan suaminya beserta Yishou dan putranya sendiri itupun kembali dan kini dengan seorang anak kecil yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggul yang sama hitamnya dengan sang Ibu. Wajahnya benar-benar kelewat manis untuk ukuran seorang perempuan sekalipun. Bulu matanya lentik dengan bibir mungil yang terlihat manis. Ada lingkaran hitam samar dibawah matanya –yang menambah kesan menggemaskan dirinya yang seperti anak panda. Matanya yang terlihat masih menahan kantuk itu menggerejap-gerejap lucu. Yifan terdiam menatap anak itu, matanya sama sekali tak berkedip sesaat setelah anak itu tiba dihadapannya. Yifan kecil merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya , kenapa ia gemetar?

Anak itu menatap Ayahnya , Yishou dan juga Yifan bergantian dengan wajah bingung.

"Mama-.."Ia mendongak kali ini menatap Xiye. "Mereka siapa?"Tanyanya polos. Yang Yifan berani bersumpah bahkan suaranya pun lebih lembut dari pada anak perempuan manapun.

Xiye tersenyum , ia mengusap rambut putri nya perlahan. "Itu paman Yishou, kau tidak lupa kan dia siapa?" Mata putrinya berbinar kala membenarkan ucapan sang ibu. "Sahabat Papa , kan!?"Ucapnya bangga dan disambut dengan gelak tawa oleh semuanya. Bahkan Yifan –anak itu bahkan sedikit terkekeh kecil tadi. "Tapi , Ma. Anak yang disebelah paman Yishou itu siapa?"Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah –dia , Yifan , putraku. Nak , perkenalkanlah dirimu dengan anak paman Chuifen. Dia benar-benar anak yang manis , kan?"

Yifan bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan anak panda –anak sahabat Ayahnya itu. Ibu nya sedikit menjauh dan duduk disamping sang suami –memberikan kelonggaran pada Yifan dan juga putri nya untuk berkenalan. Mereka bahkan melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan mengacuhkan Yifan dan juga gadis panda manis itu . Membiarkan mereka agar lebih dekat –karena bagaimanapun juga mereka bertetangga.

Sebuah uluran tangan memecah lamunan Yifan beberapa saat yang lalu, anak perempuan itu tersenyum menatap Yifan. "Ni hao , namaku Huang Zi Tao. Aku putri dari keluarga Huang Chuifen dan Huang Xiye , aku kelas dua sekolah dasar , salam kenal Yifan-gege. Kau tampan sekali."

Blush

Tidakkah –Zitao melihat wajah Yifan yang merah saat ini karena ia memujinya dengan blak-blakan begitu.

"Yifan-gege, kau tak apa?"Tanya Zitao khawatir. "Wajahmu merah sekali , apa kau demam?"Lanjutnya dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba sekali gadis yang mengenakan gaun tidur bermotif panda itu langsung meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Yifan. Dan tentu saja berefek pada wajah Yifan yang kini semakin memerah akibatnya.

"Astaga~~!~ kau panas sekali , ge , aku harus bil-"

Lengan kecil Zitao ditahan oleh Yifan saat gadis itu hendak berlari kearah Ibunya. Yifan menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa , Zitao. Lihat?"Yifan menunjukan wajahnya yang kini kembali normal. Zitao memandangi wajah Yifan. "Wah , Yifan-gege bisa sembuh hanya dalam beberapa detik saja? Itu keren sekali. Aku saja butuh waktu minimal satu minggu jika ingin sembuh." Ia terkekeh , dan mau tidak mau membuat Yifan tersenyum tipis karenanya.

"–Oh , bisa kita ulang acara memperkenalkan dirinya , Zitao? Namaku Wu Yifan. Salam kenal, dan kau cantik sekali.

Bocah kelas dua sekolah dasar itu terkekeh dengan pujian Yifan. "Cara perkenalan gege sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh kakak ku dan juga sahabatku disekolah. Hihi"

Dahi Yifan mengerut , "Kakak? Bukankah kau satu-satunya putri yang dimiliki oleh Keluarga Huang , Zitao?"Herannya. Zitao menggeleng.

"Aku bilang , 'aku satu-satunya putri' tapi aku tidak bilang aku satu-satunya anak dari Ayah dan Ibuku. Mereka memiliki satu putra lagi yang usianya sama denganku ge , walaupun kakak angkat ku sih –tapi aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Dia-.."

"Oh Sehun."

Zitao berucap dengan wajah tersenyum damai. Tak menyadari raut diwajah tampan Yifan berubah pelan-pelan. "Dan nama sahabatku disekolah itu Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu , ge , kau harus segera bertemu dengan mereka berdua, sayangnya Sehun sedang bermain kurasa. Anak itu selalu begitu jika aku tidur"

Dan entah bagaimana Kris merasa ada yang aneh lagi dengan dirinya. Hatinya terasa panas, matanya terasa perih dan juga ia ingin sekali memukul apa saja saat ini –tapi ditahannya.

Ternyata anak laki-laki di dalam hidup Zitao bukan hanya dirinya , eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Event i'm not a good talker, please understand me**_

 _ **I will tell you all of the truth that i've been keeping**_

 _ **Do you remember the day we first met?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **All the Cast in this story actually GOD's.**

 **And,**

 **The story is absolutely mine**

 **So , with attention READ and REVIEW please**

 **And**

 **Enjoy ma stories ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Long-last**

 **.**

 **PROLOG#(1/3)**

 **CONTINUED/DELETED?**

 **`jesshy2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long-last**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNTAO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **+OoO+**

Gedung itu tidak setinggi gedung-gedung yang sering terlihat hendak membelah langit. Ia hanya sebuah gedung biasa berlantai dua yang nyaman dengan samar-samar terdengar suara orang-orang yang sedang mempersembahkan pujian-pujian pada Tuhan –karena gedung itu tepat bersebelahan dengan sebuah gereja yang sama mungilnya. Gedung itu sudah agak lusuh karena berdiri sudah lama sekali di tanah China ini. Menampung hampir lima puluhan anak di dalamnya. Baik itu dengan faktor tidak memiliki tempat tinggal karena yatim-piatu ataupun ada kekurangan dengan fisik , mereka semua diterima dengan tangan terbuka disini.

Seorang wanita dermawan bernama Yang Meizhi lah yang membangun gedung yang penuh dengan kasih sayang hingga kau merasa sesak sendiri ketika masuk ke dalamnya. Wanita itu kehilangan suami dan juga putrinya yang masih berusia tiga-tahun setahun sebelum ia membangun gedung panti asuhan ini. Jiwanya benar-benar terguncang saat itu, ia nyaris kehilangan akal sehat. Tetapi , saat ia melewati sebuah gereja dan melihat banyak anak yatim-piatu yang tertawa bahagia sekalipun tanpa orangtua yang mereka cintai disekitar mereka Bunda Zhi –anak-anak disana memanggilnya , membangun gedung ini dengan hasil dari warisan Suaminya dan juga dirinya yang bekerja sebagai manager disebuah perusahaan.

Dan disanalah anak berambut platina itu duduk sendiri. Sebuah bangku panjang ditengah-tengah taman belakang yang sepi gedung panti asuhan. Ia menghiraukan pekikan yang diiringi dengan tawa teman-teman yatim-piatunya yang lain yang rupanya masih sedikit terdengar disana. Mereka bersenang-senang tanpanya, dan itu bukan masalah bagi anak itu. Ia hanya duduk dengan diterpa angin yang menyenangkan dan juga sebuah buku cerita anak-anak yang ia pinjam pada perpustakaan panti asuhan. Sejak ia datang kemari, memang tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya, sekalipun didepan Bunda Zhi mereka semua mengangguk dan tersenyum –seolah menyambut kedatangannya saat itu , tapi sebenarnya saat itu mereka terpaksa.

" _ **Kau tahu , Oh Sehun? Kau anak yang sangat pendiam. Tidak bisakah kau merubah sikapmu itu pada kami semua? Kau terlalu dingin."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Bukan kami tak ingin berteman denganmu , Sehun. Hanya saja , –k-kau terlalu acuh untuk diajak berkawan."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hei!? Aku sedang bicara dengan manusia , kan? Bukan dengan tembok , puji Tuhan!?"**_

Sehun –bocah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya . Ia tertunduk. Jujur ia sedih , dan juga merasa kesepian. Hanya saja kematian orangtua nya dulu , membuatnya sulit untuk bisa berinteraksi sosial dengan mudah dan sama seperti dulu. Dan anak-anak di panti asuhan ini pun masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami dirinya yang memiliki trauma. Sekalipun mungkin ada beberapa anak-anak itu yang bernasib sama dengannya , tapi karena faktor umur dan juga mereka belum bisa berpikir mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, sehingga mereka asal mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sehun benci didekati. Atau yang lebih parah adalah Sehun **membenci** mereka . Oh –padahal kenal saja tidak , bagaimana bisa ia membenci anak-anak disini.

Sehun memang memiliki trauma , tapi dia tidak gila.

"Kapan aku akan memiliki teman jika terus begini."

Ia bermonolog dan menatap langit. Buku cerita yang ia pinjam itu sudah ditutupnya dan diletakkannya pada pangkuannya yang mungil. Jika bersekolah –mungkin Sehun saat ini sudah memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Tubuh dan juga usianya memang masih sangat belia , namun pola pikir bocah itu sudah hampir menyamai remaja tingkat menengah pertama. Ia dituntut harus seperti itu oleh takdir. Kedua orangtua nya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil . Lalu nenek nya yang menyalahkannya atas kematian dari kedua orangtua nya. Bahkan Sehun cilik ini , masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana nenek nya saat itu membentaknya dengan keras tepat di depan wajahnya , dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak pembawa sial. Karena dirinya lah putra bungsu neneknya tersebut pergi meninggalkannya. Dan terakhir –adalah ucapan bahwa kenapa Sehun tidak pernah dilahirkan saja di Dunia.

Sakit dan juga menderita.

Itu semua Sehun tahan selama beberapa bulan, sampai puncaknya ia melarikan diri dari neraka dunia baginya itu. Sehun yakin keluarga baik dari pihak ibu ataupun ayahnya –pengecualian untuk neneknya- pasti mencarinya kemanapun. Dan ia memilih sebuah gereja yang menampung beberapa anak yatim-piatu pula untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan. Tapi Sehun terpaksa menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah sebuah kolong piano di dalam gereja saat beberapa polisi mendatangi gereja tempatnya bersembunyi. Dengan jelas Sehun kecil mendengar polisi itu menyebut nama lengkapnya , dan dari suaranya terdengar seperti tengah memberikan selebaran foto dirinya. Dan saat polisi itu sudah lama pergi , seorang pendeta menepuk kepalanya pelan. Pendeta itu merunduk guna melihat Sehun yang berada dibawah piano.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi , Oh Sehun? Aku tahu itu kau, sekalipun kau mengaku pada kami bahwa namamu adalah Shiun." Ia tersenyum damai. "Katakan padaku , nak. Ada apa?"

Dan ketika Sehun menceritakan itu semua kepada pendeta, ia pun tersenyum dan membawanya segera ke panti asuhan yang dibangun oleh Bunda Zhi ini. Panti asuhan ini memang cukup terpencil di China, jarang orang mengetahui bahwa ini adalah panti asuhan karena bunda Zhi memang sengaja membuat gedung ini tak semencolok panti asuhan pada umumnya –dengan spanduk ataupun dengan tanda-tanda lainnya. Sehingga jarang pula ada anak yang di adopsi dari panti asuhan ini. Jarang –bukan berarti tak ada.

"Hei –kenapa kau disini sendirian? Bukankah teman-temanmu semuanya berkumpul di depan?"

Sebuah suara anak perempuan terdengar ke indra pendengaran Sehun –dan dia risih akan hal itu. Ia mengacuhkan anak perempuan itu , dan tak mempedulikan bahwa anak perempuan yang ia acuhkan itu berwajah seperti menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan tubuh Sehun menjadi tiga bagian saat ini. Wajah anak perempuan itu sudah melebihi batas wajar seseorang yang sedang merengut , "Hei kau mannequin albino!?-"

Jder

Bagai disambar petir dipagi bolong Sehun terkejut bukan main saat dirinya –kali pertama seumur hidupnya , dipanggil dengan mannequin. Maksudnya –patung pajangan dengan pose ala-ala itu? Astaga.

"-kata Mama ku , biasakan jika ada orang bicara itu didengarkan baik-baik, dijawab dengan sopan baik kau menolak ataupun menerima dan terakhir , pastikan kalau kau menatap wajahnya. Karena jika kau mengacuhkannya seperti yang kau lakukan tadi , maka kau bisa disebut sebagai anak yang kurang ajar , KAU TAHU!?"

Suara anak perempuan itu benar-benar melengking seperti microfone rusak dan itu bisa merusak telinga Sehun lama-lama. Masih merasa cinta dengan telinganya , Sehun pun bangkit dari bangku tempatnya duduk , mengabaikan buku cerita yang dbacanya tadi terjatuh kerumput lembut itu , dan berjalan lurus kearah anak perempuan yang sangat-sangat-sangat lebih pendek darinya. Ada sebuah boneka panda dipelukannya, wajah anak itu sangat –ehem , hanya cukup manis jika saja tidak dibubuhi dengan matanya yang menyerupai anak panda itu melotot kearahnya.

"Kau lebih muda dariku , –dan apa kau pikir caramu bicara seperti tadi tidak dikatakan kurang ajar , huh , ANAK PANDA!?"Entah terbawa suasana atau apa Sehun ikut memekik tepat di hadapan bocah perempuan –yang menurutnya , lebih kecil darinya itu. Anak perempuan itu tersentak dengan bentakan Sehun. Seperti anak kecil pada umunya , mata bocah itu perlahan-lahan mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan–

"huweeee!?"

–tangisannya pun pecah.

Sehun kalang kabut saat melihat bocah perempuan yang ia bentak tanpa sengaja itu menangis. Ia tidak menyangka bocah itu bisa menangis juga, saat mendengarnya berbicara seolah sudah berumur duapuluhlima tahun sebelumnya. Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ia takut bunda Zhi menyangka bahwa ia sudah menyakiti –yang menurutnya- anak baru masuk panti asuhannya. Dan Sehun sepenuhnya akan merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah sedih bunda Zhi nanti. Oh tidak! –Itu mimpi buruk. Ia harus membuat anak ini tenang.

"H-Hei..sudahlah, jangan menangis-"

"Huweee...memangnya Zitao salah apa –hiks huwee sampai kau –huwee membentak-bentak Zitao –hiks hiks seperti itu..huwee"

Dan dari isakannya itulah pertama kali Sehun mengetahui nama bocah itu.

"Baiklah, Baiklah ..aku minta maaf sudah membentak Zitao tadi , oke? Sekarang berhentilah menangis."

"–A-aku akan berhenti –hiks hiks menangis ...tapi kau harus berjanji denganku hiks dulu.."

Dahi Sehun mengerut saat bocah perempuan dihadapannya ini kembali bertingkah aneh –dan yang ia yakin , kembali seenaknya. Ia meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat , yang Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa ada gemuruh tidak wajar pada bagian dada nya saat kulit hangat bocah ini bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang dingin. Ia merasa seperti –tersetrum.

"A-Asalkan kau tidak menyebutkan permintaan yang aneh-aneh b-boleh saja , yang penting k-kau berhenti menangis." Sial , kenapa aku gugup sendiri? . Batin Sehun.

Bocah itu tesenyum sangat manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...Jadi begitu , nyonya Yang. Kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan anda."

Bunda Zhi duduk di ruangannya dengan tangan yang terpaut dan menutupi wajahnya. Didepannya sedang duduk sepasang suami istri yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan wajah penuh harap. Mereka benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan bunda Zhi untuk masalah mereka kali ini. Bunda Zhi menatap keduanya kembali.

"Apakah anda sungguh-sungguh dengan hal ini Tuan Huang , Nyonya Huang? –maksudku , mencari anak laki-laki di panti asuhan ku untuk hanya kalian adopsi itu tidak masalah. Hanya saja , jika untuk sebagai pengawal dari pewaris tunggal keluarga kalian. Kurasa sulit untuk menemukan anak yang sesetia itu , Tuan. Nyonya. Kumohon pertimbangkanlah lagi. Ini menyangkut keselamatan putri kalian."Ucap bunda Zhi pelan. Mencoba memberikan pencerahan kepada sepasang suami istri yang sekarang bisa ia katakan sedang melakukan hal yang cukup nekat ini.

Dia memang benar-benar wanita yang baik hati.

Nyonya Huang –tidak bisa mengandung lagi. Efek samping dari obat pelancar datang bulan yang sering ia minum belakangan. Hanya Zitao lah –putri mereka , satu-satunya keturunan yang dapat mewarisi semua harta mereka kelak. Namun , hingga saat itu tiba . Dia membutuhkan seorang **'kakak laki-laki'** yang dapat melindunginya hingga waktunya. Karena baik Tuan maupun Nyonya Huang khawatir akan banyak penjahat yang akan membahayakan nyawa putri nya jika mereka –khalayak umum , mengetahui bahwa Zitao adalah satu-satunya pewaris dari keluarga terkaya kedua di China itu , Huang.

Tapi , dengan mengadopsi seorang anak **orang lain** dalam didikan keluarga Huang pun tidak luput dari bahaya yang dimaksud, bahkan kemungkinan terbesar kehancuran bisa terjadi oleh orang dalam namun sebenarnya **orang luar** itu. **Kakak laki-laki** yang di didik sedemikian rupa dengan pelatihan dasar-dasar ilmu bela diri pula guna untuk melindungi Zitao , pun dapat justru berbalik mencelakai putri mereka. Alih-alih mengancam nyawa nya.

"Tapi kami sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang , nyonya Yang. Kami mohon bantulah kami, kami tahu, kau seorang wanita kompeten dan juga peka. Kau pasti dekat dan mengetahui karakter dari seluruh anak asuhmu disini, kan?"Nyonya Huang menggenggam tangan bunda Zhi erat. "Aku mohon, kami sudah menceritakan semuanya tanpa kecuali padamu, karena kami tahu kau orang yang dapat dipercaya –dan juga gedung disebelah gedungmu ini adalah gereja, kau pasti tahu salah satu dari puluhan anak disini yang memiliki pemikiran yang intelektual dan pemikir panjang dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan, juga dengan fisik yang kuat. Kami yakin , pasti ada paling tidak satu anak laki-laki yang seperti itu disini?"Nyonya Huang benar-benar meminta tolong dengan sangat pada bunda Zhi.

Beliau pun tampak tak tega melihat sepasang suami istri yang menaruh banyak harapan padanya itu, ia pun membuang nafas sejenak sebelum mengangguk . "Baiklah , Tuan. Nyonya. Kukira ada satu nama yang terlintas di kepala ku saat kalian mengucapkan kriteria dari calon **kakak** , Zitao , putri kalian."Ucap bunda Zhi.

"Benarkah , nyonya Yang? Siapa nama calon **putra** ku itu?"Tanya Nyonya Huang semangat.

Bunda Zhi menarik nafas , dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Namanya , Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA!?"Teriak Sehun.

Zitao memandangnya dengan tatapan yang memohon teramat sangat. "Aku mohon Sehun, jadilah kakak angkatku , ya? ya? Mama dan Papa ku sedang mencarikan kakak untukku, tapi tak masalah jika kau seumuran denganku –mungkin hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan sja itupun sudah cukup untuk menjadi seorang kakak."

"Tidak mau."

Tentu saja tawaran Zitao ditolak dengan keras oleh Sehun yang memiliki trauma berat dengan sebuah keluarga itu. Terlebih lagi ini adalah keluarga oranglain. Entah apa yang dapat mereka lakukan dengan dirinya nanti. Menyiksanya juga kah? , atau bahkan sampai membunuhnya?. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun takut sendiri, jadi , tidak . terima kasih .

Zitao merengut lagi , "Kenapa kau tidak mau , Sehun? Aku ingin membantu Papa dan Mama ku , mereka pasti sudah lelah sekali mencarikan ku kakak laki-laki , lagi pula Papa dan Mama ku adalah orang terbaik di dunia. Kau tahu , mereka sangat menyayangiku , begitupun dengan mu jika kau sudah menjadi kakak ku nanti. Ya? -kumohon"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu , Zitao. Sekali tidak , tetap tidak. Cari syarat yang lain atau kalau perlu –cari saja anak laki-laki yang lain , ada banyak anak laki-laki disini Zitao. Bukan hanya aku."

Ia menghela nafas , sebenarnya ia tidak tega pula dengan bocah perempuan yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu ini. Hanya saja , ego dan juga trauma nya mendukung Sehun untuk bersikap sedemikian dingin pada anak polos yang ada dihadapannya ini. Jujur , saat Zitao menangis tadi , entah kenapa insting Sehun untuk tidak membuat anak itu menangis lagi sangatlah kuat. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang –gilanya menuruti keinginan bocah itu untuk memenuhi syaratnya. Dan saat syaratnya adalah menjadi kakak nya dan juga menjadi anak angkat dari kedua orangtuanya , Sehun terkejut bukan main.

Sebenarnya bukan perasaan takut yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bahagia dan juga Senang. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain selain kedua orangtua nya yang telah tiada , pendeta dan juga bunda Zhi , yang menerima kehadirannya. Terlebih bocah perempuan yang menunduk dengan manis dihadapannya ini.

 **Deg**

Eh? Apa kataku tadi?. Batin Sehun.

"Jadi ..Sehun tidak mau menjadi kakak ku , ya?"Suara Zitao terdengar lirih terlebih dengan kepala yang terus menunduk itu. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menatap Sehun yang saat ini sedang terpaku dan menatapnya dalam keterkejutan.

Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku!

"..kurasa aku mengganggumu ya , disini? Kau menyuruhku mencari anak laki-laki lain , kan , untuk dijadikan kakak?"suara Zitao terdengar serak dan ia pun makin menundukkan kepalanya, pelan-pelan ia mulai berjalan mundur menjauhi Sehun. Masih juga dengan wajah menunduk dalam.

Kutarik lagi ucapanku Zitao!

Jangan pergi kemana-mana

Tetaplah disini!?

"-..baiklah jika itu keinginanmu , Sehun. Maaf mengganggu , aku pergi du–"

 **Grep**

Mata mungil Zitao menggerejap lucu saat dirinya ditarik paksa untuk memutar kembali tubuhnya , dan kini sudah ada didalam dekapan seseorang. Sehun. Ia memeluk erat bocah perempuan seusianya yang tampak mungil dalam pelukannya itu. "S-Sehun–"

"Dengarkan aku, Zitao..-" Zitao diam dalam dekapan Sehun cilik itu saat ucapannya dipotong. Aroma sabun antiseptik yang dipakai oleh Sehun tercium jelas oleh Zitao, yang entah mengapa membuatnya nyaman dan tidak takut sama sekali –walaupun anak laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya menangis ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya- . Dan begitupun sebaliknya dengan Sehun yang menghirup aroma shampo stoberi yang dipakai bocah dipelukannya ini. Ia menikmatinya.

"-..selamanya aku tidak akan mau menjadi kakak mu-"

Sehun diam sejenak –mengambil nafas,

"..tapi aku bersedia di adopsi oleh kedua orangtua mu."

Dan saat itu pula , pelukan Sehun dibalas dan jauh lebih erat dibandingkan pelukannya sendiri. Ia bahkan nyaris saja terjungkal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After I met you , i found something to do**

 **I wanna be with you , always from a step behind you**

 **Don't forget there's a person who will protect you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **All the Cast in this story actually GOD's.**

 **And,**

 **The story is absolutely mine**

 **So , with attention READ and REVIEW please**

 **And**

 **Enjoy ma stories ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Long-last**

 **.**

 **PROLOG#(2/3)**

 **`jesshy2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long last**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANTAO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last prolog  
**

 **.**

 **+oOo+**

Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus gorden jendela kamar Chanyeol – **Park** Chanyeol- membuat bocah kelas dua sekolah dasar itu mengeluh silau. Ia mencoba menghindari sinar mentari itu dengan menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut, namun justru gerah dan sesak nafas lah yang ia dapatkan. Jam dinding dikamarnya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh, dan yang membuat Chanyeol frustasi adalah ia tidak bisa tidur lagi , padahal sekolahnya masih akan mulai satu setengah jam lagi. Waktu yang masih cukup lama untuk seorang bocah pemalas seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Wajahnya yang tampan itu turun dari kasurnya dengan malas-malasan. Karena sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, ia terpaksa harus bersiap mandi sekalipun waktu ke sekolahnya masih lama sekali. Ia mandi dengan cepat , dan segera memakai pakaian sekolahnya pula. Ada satu tujuan yang terlintas di kepala Chanyeol saat melihat masih jam –sangat pagi seperti sekarang.

"Chanyeol ...kau sudah bangun , nak?"

Ibunya menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut, ia terlihat sedang menata meja untuk sarapan. Satu gelas susu dan juga secangkir teh serta kopi hitam panas sudah tertata dengan rapi pada masing-masing sudut meja. Chanyeol pun tak ketinggalan ikut andil membantu sang Ibu untuk menata beberapa helai roti bakar berselai cokelat dan juga stoberi di meja. –Ah selai stoberi, Chanyeol jadi teringat bocah itu.

"Jadi , ada gerangan apa pada putra Ibu yang biasanya jika dibangunkan saja susah setengah nyaris mati ini dapat bangun sendiri , bahkan lebih pagi dari Ayahnya –yang sekarang ia bahkan baru mandi Ibu rasa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh , ia duduk pada sisi meja miliknya. "Salah jika aku bangun pagi , bu? Kurasa justru aku sedikit mengurangi tugas mu pada pagi hari." Ibunya mengambilkan piring untuk Chanyeol dan meletakkan roti berselai cokelat pada piringnya –tapi sebelum bocah itu protes , "Aku ingin selai stoberi" Wajah Ibu Chanyeol memandang heran pada putranya , "Kau mau stoberi? Ibu tidak salah dengar , kan , Park kecil?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa marga ku kau bawa-bawa , hum?"

Ayah Chanyeol yang kini sudah berpakaian kantor lengkap dengan tas kerja yang ia taruh dibawah kakinya. Ia duduk pada sisi meja yang berseberangan dengan meja Chanyeol. Secangkir kopi menyapa indra penciumannya. Ibu Chanyeol menggeleng saja , "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedikit kaget dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba meminta roti dengan selai stoberi. Tidak kah kau ingat bahwa ia benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau anak perempuan? –dan stoberi salah satunya."

"Kurasa Chanyeol sudah memiliki alasan nya sendiri untuk hal itu –benarkan , Chan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan diiringi kekehan kecil pada bibirnya , ia juga menatap sang Ibu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan disambut dengan wajah Ibunya yang kesal dengannya yang sudah main rahasia-rahasiaan sekarang. "Dasar. Ayah dan anak ini , sama saja."Cibirnya yang mengundang gelak tawa Ayah dan Chanyeol .

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong , bu. Bisa kau membawakan ku bekal roti stoberi juga? Nanti aku ada kelas tambahan."

Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk saja, "Baiklah, nanti akan Ibu siapkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oh , bagaimana dengan sekolahmu sekarang , Chan?"

"Sekolahku? –Ah , oke. Seperti biasanya aku tidak bisa peringkat satu."

Ayah Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. "Bisakah kau berhenti bicara begitu? Kau tidak bisa peringkat satu itu juga karena ulahmu. Belajar yang benar makanya." Chanyeol meneguk susu nya sekali tenggak. "Ayah dengar..-"Ucap Chanyeol . "-..seberusaha apapun aku untuk mengalahkan si Albino kakak angkat dari si cantik Zitao itu , aku tetap tidak akan bisa. Aku selalu peringkat dua – **selalu**."Lanjut anak kelas dua sekolah dasar itu.

Ibu Chanyeol sedikit terkikik kecil akibat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi , si Albino? –Maksudnya , Sehun? Dan si cantik Zitao? –Oh , Tuhan putra nya blak-blakan sekali. "Jadi , apa sekarang kau sedang curhat pada kami , Chanyeol? Dimana jiwa mu yang main rahasia-rahasia dengan ibu tadi , huh? Menguap?"Sindir Nyonya Park itu.

"Ya ampun , Ibu. Kau kira aku memiliki gangguan kejiwaan karena ingin makan roti selai stoberi begitu? –sampai-sampai kau mengira aku ada rahasia dengan Ayah karena tingkahnya yang seperti kriminal itu? Bukankah Ayah memang selalu menjadi kriminal , bu? –maksudku , ayolah.."

"Ehem."

Dehaman menggelegar dengan suara berat dan serak-serak menyapa telinga Nyonya Park dan juga Chanyeol . Mungkin mereka melupakan kalau manusia yang sedari tadi mereka nistakan berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau bilang apa tadi , Park Chanyeol? –Kurasa kau sudah melupakan dari mana margamu berasal , kan?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara Ayahnya, dengan senyuman kikuk . Dan pagi ini , kediaman Park dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa dan juga jejeritan gembira dari setiap anggota keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil pribadi keluarga Park yang mengantar jemput Chanyeol setiap ia bersekolah kini sudah memasuki halaman dari sekolahnya. Chanyeol menatapi beberapa murid dari kaca mobilnya dengan mata mengantuk –anak yang benar-benar pemalas. Tapi sekalipun pemalas, hebatnya cowok dengan rambut yang sengaja ia warnai cokelat dan keriting itu dapat menempati peringkat kedua –secara umum, artinya dari seluruh siswa kelas dua. Masih di bawah kakak angkat Zitao , Oh –Huang- Sehun.

Seragam hari ini adalah baju kemeja putih dengan bawahan –baik rok ataupun celana- kotak-kotak hitam. Chanyeol tentu sudah berpakaian yang dimaksud. Ia turun dari mobilnya dengan dibukakan pintu oleh supir pribadinya. "Silahkan , Tuan muda. Bel masuk akan berbunyi kira-kira masih empat puluh lima menit lagi dari sekarang."Ucap supir pribadinya tersebut memberikannya informasi. Chanyeol mengangguk , ia turun dan mengambil tas punggung miliknya untuk diseret. "Selamat belajar , Tuan muda." Supir pribadinya pun menutup pintu mobil dan melajukan mobilnya pelan-pelan keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya.

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menggendong tas punggung pada punggungnya –hal itu bisa membuat seragamnya yang rapih menjadi kusut. Benar-benar anak yang arrogant memang. Yah, walaupun ke-arrogant-nan nya tidak akan bisa bertahan lama jika sudah berjumpa dengan anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan dengan wajah yang bersinar juga cantik , terdapat kantung mata berwarna samar-samar hitam dibawah matanya yang membuat mata anak perempuan itu tampak sayu dan menenangkan untuk siapapun yang melihatnya. Dia –yang sedang berdiri dengan beberapa anak perempuan yang lain diujung lorong tempat Chanyeol melangkah saat ini.

Beberapa anak yang melewati Chanyeol yang dominan perempuan , mencoba menyapa anak pintar dan juga orang kaya itu dengan ramah. Tapi seluruhnya harus menelan kekecewaan karena Chanyeol tak pernah menghiraukan mereka barang sedetik pun. Atau mungkin suara mereka bahkan sudah terhembus oleh angin sesaat sebelum sampai pada telinga anak itu.

 **Sombong sekali dia  
**

"Chanyeol , selamat pagi.."

 **Kecuali dengan anak itu ,**

"Oh , Zitao? Pagi. Kau sudah berangkat? Tidak biasanya?"

Zitao –anak perempuan yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol itu tampak meminta izin undur diri dengan teman-temannya melalui tatapan , berjalan mendekati Chanyeol , ia tersenyum . "Aku memang selalu berangkat lebih pagi darimu ngomong-ngomong."Ucapnya sambil tertawa. Chanyeol terpaku sejenak. Sebelum ia teringat akan sesuatu, "Ini untukmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal bergambar bola basket pada Zitao. Bocah perempuan itu memandang kotak bekal itu dan Chanyeol bergantian , "Chanyeol , ini apa?"

"Roti stoberi."

Setelah selesai mengatakan apa isi dari kotak bekal milik nya ini , Chanyeol merasa bahwa mata anak didepannya ini berbinar melebihi sinar dari lampu senter paling terang manapun. "R-Roti stoberi? Untukku?"Tanya Zitao dengan wajah yang sudah menampakkan kata-kata seperti , 'cepat serahkan roti itu , aku ingin memakannya' . Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum mengambil tangan kanan bocah perempuan itu dan memberikan kotak bekalnya , "Ibuku membuat roti selai stoberi pagi ini, jadi aku memintanya untuk membawakanku beberapa untuk aku berikan padamu. Semoga kau suka."

Zitao mengangguk tanpa ragu , ia memeluk kotak bekal itu layaknya memeluk sebuah boneka. Erat sekali. "Aku pasti suka. Terima kasih , Chanyeol , kau baik sekali." Zitao tersenyum , dan membuat anak-anak yang melihatnya terpana beberapa saat termasuk Chanyeol. –Kukira mereka semua lupa dengan usia mereka yang masih belia .

"Sama-sama , habiskan ya."

"Oke!?"

 **Huang Zitao. Tch.  
**

Chanyeol pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelasnya dengan langkah ringan seolah tanpa beban , entah menguap kemana kemalasan nya tadi dan untuk informasi–Oh dia , Zitao dan juga Sehun satu kelas. 2-2 . Sebelum ia mendengar sebuah suara tubrukan dan diiringi dengan pekikan yang Chanyeol kenal sekali suaranya . Zitao!

Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati bocah panda yang baru saja ia ajak bicara itu terduduk dilantai dengan lutut yang berdarah, matanya berkaca-kaca sekalipun belum menangis. Beberapa siswa ataupun siswi yang melihatnya hanya memandang Zitao dengan tatapan iba –hanya iba , tetapi tak membantunya. Mata Zitao tidak berkedip sama sekali, memandangi kotak bekal pemberian Chanyeol dengan isinya yang sudah berhamburan. Ia terdiam. Dengan seorang anak perempuan lain yang berdiri tegap didepannya , yang kalau Chanyeol tidak salah ingat nama anak itu –Baek-hyun.

Mata Chanyeol membelalak kala melihat anak perempuan itu menginjak roti stoberi buatan ibunya. Hei , apa sekarang dia sedang melakukan pembulian?

"Aku tidak salah lihat , kau dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol , kan , Zi-Tao?"Tanyanya penuh penekanan. Chanyeol hanya memandangi dulu bocah perempuan itu dari jarak yang tidak akan diketahui kehadirannya. Zitao menunduk, "Dia sahabatku , B-Baekhyun ..ayahku dekat dengan ayahnya." Baekhyun menghiraukan ucapan Zitao , entah seperti kerasukan apa tiba-tiba ia sudah menjambak paksa rambut anak perempuan yang sedang terduduk dengan beberapa luka lain akibat dorongannya tadi. "Ikut aku sekarang." Baekhyun –menarik paksa Zitao menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Disini tidak akan ada yang melihat apapun yang ia lakukan pada Zitao –pengecualian untuk Chanyeol , karena ia membuntuti dua bocah yang seumuran dengannya itu sedari tadi. Baekhyun tidak ingin reputasi nya sebagai anak dari kepala sekolah hancur begitu saja saat seseorang melihat ini memberikan sedikit 'pembelajaran tambahan' pada Zitao seorang.

Ia menghempaskan Zitao dengan kasar ke tanah, membuat seragam nya sedikit kotor karena debu. Baekhyun menatapnya jengah , ia benar-benar tersulut emosi pagi ini. Bagaimana ramahnya ia menyapa Chanyeol pagi ini , namun dihiraukan begitu saja . Tetapi , dengan seenaknya anak perempuan dihadapannya ini mendapat perhatian lebih dari Chanyeol. Ditambah dengan sebuah kotak bekal miliK Chanyeol yang diberikan padanya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu , Huang?"

Zitao menggeleng takut , entah kemana bela-diri wushu yang selama ini ia pelajari.

"Kau tidak tahu? Demi Zeus! Kau mengambil Chanyeol **ku** , Zitao!?"

"Pffttt..."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak ketika mendengar suara kekehan tertahan itu, ia menoleh ke segala arah. Rambut merah sepundaknya berhembus dengan cepat seiring dengan tergesa-gesanya ia menoleh. "Siapa itu!? Keluar kalau kau berani dengan anak kepala sekolah seperti ku!?"

"Memang nya kenapa dengan kau yang menyandang status anak kepala sekolah, hum?"

"C-Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat melihat seseorang yang ia kagumi saat ini sedang berdiri dengan tegap dihadapannya. Yang lebih membuat ia terkejut lagi adalah Chanyeol saat ini sedang melihatnya 'menasehati' Zitao yang bahkan sekarang ini sedang terduduk dengan wajah menunduk didepan nya. Benar-benar keadaan yang dramatis. "Belakangan ini aku sering melihatmu membuli beberapa adik kelas kita. Tidak kusangka kau sekarang mulai berani membuli teman setingkatmu, besok apa? Kakak kelas? Lalu bagaimana dengan lusa? Lansia?"Cibir Chanyeol. Dengan tenang ia berjalan kearah Zitao dan membantu anak perempuan itu untuk berdiri, tapi ia sadar kaki Zitao sedang terluka , dan ia pasti kesulitan untuk berdiri –jadi Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya. Ia berjalan menuju UKS saat ini , sebelum suara Baekhyun terdengar lagi ,

"Kenapa, Chanyeol?"Tanyanya.

Chanyeol berbalik , masih dengan Zitao yang berada didalam gendongannya. "Apa yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau menyukai anak itu?"

 **Deg**

Chanyeol kaget bukan main saat Baekhyun bicara dengan seenaknya saja mengenai perasaannya itu, cepat-cepat ia melihat wajah Zitao saat ini –beruntung ataupun tidak beruntung- mata bocah ini sedang terpejam . Bisa saja tertidur ataupun pingsan , melihat bagaimana kejamnya aksi Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menatap Baekhyun kini dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang ia pelajari tanpa sadar dari Sehun , "Kau bertanya kenapa aku menyukainya , kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk , ia benar-benar ingin tahu alasan Chanyeol menghiraukan oranglain tetapi tidak dengan Zitao itu. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa itu tidaklah adil –ia sudah lama menjadi pengagum Chanyeol , sejak awal penerimaan murid baru di sekolah dasar ini. Ia selalu saja memperhatikan bocah laki-laki itu dari jauh, dan secara tidak langsung pula ia sering melihat Zitao disekitar Chanyeol. Awalnya Baekhyun mengira Zitao adalah adik perempuan Chanyeol , makanya ia menerima saja kedekatan keduanya. Namun, saat salah satu teman dikelasnya mengatakan bahwa keduanya tidak memiliki ikatan darah –disitulah kebenciannya meledak.

Sudah lama anak perempuan berambut merah ini mencari sela untuk memberi Zitao sedikit 'nasihat' untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Salahkan drama-drama yang ia sering tonton di televisi , dari sanalah ia belajar , 'bahwa berbicara baik-baik tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa, harus ada beberapa tindakan yang dilakukan untuk membuatnya jera' . Dan tindakan itulah yang sedang ia lakukan pada Zitao baru saja.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran tentang hal itu."

"Aku menyukai Zitao karena dia anak yang baik, sopan, cantik, pintar dan terakhir..-"

Baekhyun diam menunggu kelanjutannya Chanyeol bicara.

"-..ia memiliki sifat seorang malaikat, bukan iblis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh-"

Zitao menggeliat dari balik selimutnya. Matanya membuka perlahan-lahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang akan masuk ke matanya. Ia hendak memposisikan dirinya duduk dan bersandar pada bantalnya sebelum ia merasakan bahwa tangannya saat ini sedang di genggam seseorang, Zitao menoleh pelan dan mendapati dirinya nyaris –benar-benar nyaris berteriak, saat melihat sosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut keriting berwarna cokelat lah yang sedang menggenggam tangannya saat ini. Dia , Chanyeol.

Ia ingat terakhir kali mendengar bahwa Baekhyun terkejut dan mengucapkan nama Chanyeol dengan terbata-bata, hanya itu , sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. Ternyata Baekhyun tidak main-main saat membuli dirinya tadi. Jambakan pada rambutnya membuat Zitao kehilangan focus melihat betapa kuatnya Baekhyun menariknya. Ia bahkan berpikir , mungkin jika rambutnya ini bukanlah ciptaan dari Tuhan , kemungkinan besar seluruhnya akan rontok sesaat tadi.

Zitao melihat kesekeliling ruangan tempatnya berbaring saat ini –Ah , UKS. Pasti Chanyeol lah yang membawanya kemari, ia yakin sekali dengan hal itu. Zitao memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring dan membiarkan bocah laki-laki itu tetap menggenggam tangannya. Ia memandangi wajah tidur Chanyeol yang tenang, sesekali terkekeh tanpa suara saat melihat berbagai ekspresi yang bocah itu tunjukan dalam tidurnya.

Sebangun dari anak ini, Zitao bersumpah benar-benar akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Karena jika bukan karena Chanyeol, kemungkinan Baekhyun masih menyiksanya saat ini sangatlah besar, itu karena saat ini para pelindungnya yang biasa ..–Sehun sedang menerima pelajaran tambahan karena ia akan mewakili sekolah untuk beberapa perlombaan Kimia dan Biologi . sedangkan Yifan? –jangan terlalu berharap banyak dengan dia yang akan melihat Zitao dibuli, ia kelas tiga, dan kelasnya terletak **sangat jauh** dari tempat insiden pembulian dirinya tadi.

Zitao kembali memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tidur ,

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, aku tahu kalau aku tampan, tapi –ayolah.."

Zitao refleks terduduk dan menarik tangannya pada genggaman Chanyeol dengan cepat. Ia berpura-pura menatap arah lain saat Chanyeol sudah duduk dan terkekeh memandangnya. "Aku t-tidak memandangmu , kok. Jangan terlalu percaya diri kau , Yoda."

"Hei , kau menghina orang yang baru saja menjadi pahlawanmu , huh? Dasar Zitao , tidak tahu berte-"

"Terima kasih , Chanyeol. Sudah menolongku banyak sekali hari ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Zitao yang memotong ucapannya itu –ia bukan marah, mustahil ia bisa marah pada sosok yang sudah menenangkan jiwanya sejak pertama kali ini bertemu dengan Zitao ketika awal penerimaan murid baru saat mereka masih pada tingkat taman kanak-kanak dulu. Hanya saja ia terpana, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Zitao mengucap kata-kata setulus itu hanya untuknya –biasanya hanya untuk Yifan , tetangganya ataupun Sehun , kakak angkatnya. Tapi hari ini , ucapan terima kasih tulus itu , ditujukan untuknya.

"Chanyeol? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Zitao yang terdengar pada alam lamunannya itu membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan menggerejapkan matanya cepat, ia menoleh pada Zitao. "Ya? Aku oke, kenapa memang nya?"Tanya Chanyeol balik. Zitao menggeleng,

"Wajahmu saat melamun seperti sedang memberitahukanku bahwa sekarang ini kau sedang ada pikiran. Iya , kan?"

Tentu saja , dan itu tentangmu tahu. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Tidak. Hanya saja , terima kasih ucapanmu tadi tulus sekali."

Zitao terkekeh, "Tak masalah. Tapi , ngomong-ngomong maaf roti stoberi buatan ibumu jadi terbuang sia-sia tadi. Aku bahkan belum sempat memakannya."

"Tidak apa-apa , sungguh. Kau bisa mampir ke rumah ku sepulang sekolah ini jika kau mau lagi sebagai penggantinya."

"Boleh?"Mata bocah itu berbinar lagi. Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum , "Tentu saja , Zitao. Siapa yang melarangmu , huh?"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Zitao tertawa kecil. Tawa yang membuat Baekhyun yang sedang memandangi keduanya dari balik kaca pintu UKS terdiam. Ia merasa asing dengan kebahagiaan yang ada di dalam sana yang entah kenapa sangat menyesakkan dirinya yang masih di bawah umur ini. Baekhyun terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa itu cinta , ia masih bocah perempuan yang bahkan belum bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang gadis. Ia butuh waktu untuk memahami itu , dan butuh waktu pula untuk dapat mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku , Zitao , Chanyeol..-" Pelan-pelan Baekhyun menjauh dari sana , meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Zitao . Meninggalkan sekolah ini–

Bahkan , –meninggalkan China.

"selamat tinggal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Event if i left you now , it's only for a moment**_

 _ **Maybe something called 'destiny' can change anything**_

 _ **Maybe –yes or no.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **All the Cast in this story actually GOD's.**

 **And,**

 **The story is absolutely mine**

 **So , with attention READ and REVIEW please**

 **And**

 **Enjoy ma stories ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Long-last**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 , COMING SOON!**

 **`jesshy2016**


	4. Chapter 4

"–A-aa..pelan-pelan Chanyeol..aa, kakiku masih agak sakit"

Sesaat bel pulang sekolah berdering, dengan segera Chanyeol langsung membantu Zitao untuk bangkit dari ranjang UKS. Bocah perempuan itu –ia yakin tubuhnya serasa remuk karena hempasan yang ia terima sangatlah keras. Ditambah lagi dengan tubuh Zitao yang memang sangat mungil itu, sudah cukup menunjukan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Wajar ia membantunya untuk berjalan menuju halaman sekolah, ia yakin Ayah-nya Zitao langsunglah yang menjemput putrinya ini.

"Sungguh? Apa masih sesakit itu , Zitao? Jika iya , lebih baik aku pinjam kursi roda saja pada Ibu perawat UKS. Aku yakin pasti ada." Zitao menggeleng dan terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya berlebihan itu, dia hanya terjerembab, bukan tertabrak sebuah mini bus. Jadi , jujur kakinya memang masih terasa sangat sakit. Bohong jika ia bilang tidak, untuk bocah perempuan kelas dua sekolah dasar , luka sebesar tempurung lutut kanan mu –cukup untuk membuat sedikit pincang tentunya. Tapi yang benar saja –dia bukan anak berkebutuhan khusus. "Chanyeol..tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Kaki ku memang masih sedikit sakit , tapi tidak sampai membuatku tidak mampu berjalan lagi. Lagi pula, Ibu perawat UKS juga sudah membungkusnya dengan perban , dan memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit –walaupun aku yakin dosisnya rendah. Oke , jadi jangan khawatirkan aku, khawatir kan saja dirimu yang tadi ketinggalan mata pelajaran."Ujar Zitao.

Chanyeol menatap Zitao dengan kesal, "Jadi maksudmu pelajaran lebih penting daripada dirimu begitu? –kau sahabatku , Zitao. Aku sudah dapat dikategorikan sebagai orang gila jika tidak merawatmu yang jelas-jelas terluka parah di hadapanku." Zitao tertawa lagi, sambil terus berjalan pelan-pelan dengan bantuan Chanyeol, "Benarkah? Jika untuk ukuran anak kelas dua esde setelah ku pikir-pikir , kau manis sekali , Chanyeol."

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang , Zitao? Itu sangat terlambat."

Keduanya terkekeh kecil dan meneruskan obrolan mereka sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju halaman depan sekolah mereka , obrolan ringan saja yang sebenarnya Chanyeol lakukan untuk membuat Zitao tidak seberapa memikirkan rasa sakit di kakinya itu, dan ngomong-ngomong –Ayah Zitao pasti sudah cukup lama menunggu disana. Chanyeol akan terus membopong Zitao sampai halaman jika saja tidak ada sebuah suara yang menghentikannya, "Biar aku saja yang membantu Zitao berjalan." Chanyeol dan Zitao menoleh cepat kearah barat dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Siluet Sehun yang berdiri dengan tegap dan sebuah tas punggung Zitao yang menggantung dipundaknya –Ah! Benar juga, mereka melupakan barang-barang Zitao di kelas.

Kakak angkat Zitao itu berjalan dengan sangat pasti ke arah Chanyeol dan juga Zitao. Dan dengan seenaknya mengambil alih tangan adik angkatnya. Chanyeol cukup tersinggung dengan perbuatan Sehun , sebelum Zitao sepenuhnya diambil dari pelukannya –Chanyeol mencegat tangan Sehun terlebih dulu. "Tidakkah sebelum kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah seorang kakak yang perhatian sangat dengan adik perempuannya , kau harus berterima kasih dulu dengan ku , Huang Sehun? Aku yakin sekali, kau sudah tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Zitao dari gosip bocah-bocah perempuan pintar di kelas tambahan Kimia, Biologi, kan? Jadi, yakin tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku , Huang Sehun?" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun menatap Zitao sebentar sebelum menghela nafas dan balik menatap bocah bertelinga lebar dihadapannya ini, jika ia tidak ingat ada Zitao disini yang bahkan sedang sakit , ia bersumpah akan menghajar anak itu habis-habisan. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang merendahkan dirinya yang ia katakan secara gamblang –Tidak tahu berterima kasih. Dan lagi –kenapa mata pelajaran yang akan di olimpiade kan ikut terbawa? –benar-benar bocah sialan. Dia menyalahkan Sehun atas apa yang terjadi dengan Zitao. "Bisakah kau diam , Park Chanyeol? Adikku sedang sakit disini. Jadi minggir." Chanyeol terkekeh , ia tahu Sehun itu labil dan mudah sekali tersulut emosi , sekalipun ia mencoba menutupinya dengan wajah datar dan dingin begitu. Satu ide terlintas di otak licik si pangeran Park, yang ia yakin setelah ini , Zitao tidak akan pernah lepas darinya. "-Dan ngomong-ngomong , Sehun ..kalau kau benar-benar kakaknya Zitao, bisakah kau melakukan ini-"Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Sehun, untuk membisikan kata-kata yang hanya Sehun yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Tolong jagalah dia dengan benar, untuk **ku** "

Mata Sehun membelalak seketika , diiringi dengan limbungnya tubuh Zitao dan juga pertengkaran hebat dua bocah kelas dua sekolah dasar itu.

 **.**

 **::**

 **Long last : Chapter 1**

 **::**

 **.**

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada , Ayah , Huang Sehun?"

Sehun –bocah itu saat ini sedang duduk diruang kerja Ayahnya jika di dalam rumah. Ruangan yang hanya dapat dimasuki jika ada urusan penting dan juga tempat Ayahnya bekerja. Chuifen menatap putranya itu dengan tatapan elangnya. Menyeramkan dan penuh dengan aura intimidasi. Jarang sekali figur Ayah dalam keluarga Huang itu bisa berwajah seperti itu. Ia kesal sekali dengan Sehun hari ini, selain karena putra nya tersebut lebih mementingkan pelajaran yang tak ada hubungannya dengan bisnis disekolahnya dibandingkan dengan menjaga Zitao , sebab yang lain lagi juga bertambah karena sudah lama ia menunggu Zitao di gerbang depan sekolah mereka dan saat ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah dan menjemput putrinya itu sendiri –ia justru malah melihat putrinya sedang terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk , ketika Sehun melepaskan pegangan padanya dan malah lebih mementingkan menghajar Chanyeol yang dengan pasrah saja dihajar olehnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau diam , Huang Sehun? –Selain kau sudah membuat malu Papa dengan menghajar anak oranglain, kau juga sudah hampir menambah luka pada Zitao. Tubuhnya masih lemah dengan luka yang cukup parah seperti itu, dan kau malah melepaskan tanganmu darinya, kakak macam apa kau , hah?"

Chuifen masih menatap putranya yang saat ini sedang menunduk itu dengan marah. Sehun tetap bungkam di hadapannya Ayahnya itu bukan tanpa alasan, tetapi karena ia tahu kalau dirinya lah yang memang bersalah disini. Walaupun tanpa sepengetahuan Ayahnya , sebenarnya Chanyeol juga ikut bersalah disini. Bocah itu sudah mengetahui perihal Sehun yang tempramen –Sehun menyadari itu sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan bocah yang mengklaim dirinya satu-satu nya sahabat terbaik Zitao itu sekalipun tidak begitu adanya. "Pa..."Sehun berucap pelan, dia tidak ingin membuat darah Ayahnya naik lagi lebih dari ini , karena bagaimana pun juga itu tidak baik untuk jantung beliau yang lemah. "Sekarang kau sudah ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi , Sehun?"Tanya Ayahnya dengan suara yang sangat dingin , bahkan nyaris membuat Sehun mengggigil karenanya. Sehun menggeleng , "Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan ataupun menyangkal apapun yang Ayah katakan."Ujarnya. Chuifen menunggu kelanjutan putranya bicara , "Tapi aku ingin meminta maaf pada Ayah, karena selain sudah membuat malu –saat Ayah langsung yang datang menjemput kami , bukan supir atau siapalah, aku malah bertengkar dengan Park Chanyeol- dan juga sudah nyaris melukai Zitao yang memang saat tadi sudah terluka. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sehun bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan bersujud dibawah kaki Ayahnya –membuat kepala keluarga Huang itu terkejut bukan main. Putra nya ini memang dikenal dengan anak yang tidak memiliki banyak ekspresi dan juga mudah sekali tersulut emosi, tetapi ia juga dikenal sebagai anak yang benar-benar sopan dan tahu etika. Dan ini kali pertama Huang Chuifen melihatnya secara langsung. "Hei , nak."Chuifen memegang pundak Sehun dan membantu anaknya itu berdiri. Bagaimana pun juga, hatinya sedikit banyak terenyuh melihat Sehun yang sampai seperti ini padanya.

Ia menatap Sehun yang juga sekarang ini sedang menatapnya. "Jangan seperti itu pada , Papa. Cukup meminta maaf saja dan itu sudah cukup bagi , Papa, kau mengerti , Huang Sehun?"Kali ini suara Ayahnya jauh lebih baik di dengar daripada yang sebelumnya, Sehun tersenyum sangat –tipis sekali , dan mengangguk singkat. "Baik , Papa. Dan maaf juga perihal yang tadi, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud bertengkar dengan Park Chanyeol , hanya saja tadi dia –"

"Hanya saja apa , Sehun?" Ayahnya menatap Sehun yang terdiam tiba-tiba, dan dibalas gelengan oleh putranya itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa , Papa. Lupakan saja."Ucapnya.

Chuifen merangkul putra nya itu , "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi makan malam. Papa yakin kau pasti lapar sekali sekarang —tapi sebelum itu , lebih baik kau membersihkan dirimu dulu , nak. Sejak kau pulang sekolah sampai saat ini kau masih memakai seragam sekolah , lengkap dengan tas Zitao yang masih menggantung di pundakmu." Sehun mengangguk saja mendengarkan penawaran Ayah nya tersebut. Memang sejak tadi bocah albino itu merasa bahwa tubuhnya sudah lengket dan juga kotor sekali. Tapi berhubung Ayahnya masih emosi sekali, ia pun tidak tahu harus apa kecuali diam.

Ayah dan anak itu pun keluar dari ruangan.

"Pa."

"Ada apa , Huang?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu pada , Papa?"

"Apapun itu ...katakanlah."

.

.

Berjalan menuju arah tujuan masing-masing —Sehun memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua dahulu menuju kamarnya guna membersihkan diri , sedangkan Chuifen sudah dipastikan langsung menuju ruang makan. Chuifen duduk di meja makan dengan makan malam yang sudah tertata dengan rapih diatas meja. Istrinya —Xiye , mendekati kepala keluarga Huang itu dan langsung mendudukan diri disampingnya. Bukan kepada ingin menemaninya makan atau apa , hanya bertanya mengenai Sehun.

"Kau tidak memarahinya dengan berlebihan , kan , Huang? Karena dari cerita Zitao padaku tadi, disini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun. Tapi tidak pula sepenuhnya kesalahan dari anak Tuan Park dari investor mu itu —mereka sama-sama salah."Ujar Nyonya Huang. "Lagi pula , usia mereka bertiga ini memang masih sangat belia. Wajar-wajar saja jika mereka masih mengandalkan emosi semata. Sehun , Zitao dan juga Park Chanyeol itu kelas dua sekolah dasar."lanjutnya. Xiye meletakkan kopi panas disisi suaminya yang saat ini sedang menikmati hidangannya. Tuan Huang itu menggelengkan kepalanya , mengunyah makanannya dahulu sebelum bicara. "Aku memang memarahinya, tapi bukan tentang dia bertengkar sepenuhnya. Yang aku marahi tentang Sehun itu adalah fakta dia lebih mementingkan bertengkar dengan Chanyeol dibandingkan memikirkan luka adiknya."

Xiye menganggukan kepala nya lega, ia bersyukur bahwa suaminya ini selalu memikirkan segala sesuatu itu dengan kepala dingin. Sekalipun ia sedang berada di titik paling emosi , itulah sebabnya Huang Chuifen —pria yang berusia hampir kepala empat itu— disegani banyak orang. Termasuk sahabatnya sendiri, Wu Yishou. Chuifen menyuruput sedikit kopinya sebelum bertanya pada Xiye,

"Orang korea bermarga Byun itu benar-benar sudah pindah dari China?"

Raut wajah Xiye seketika menggelap. Bagaimana pun juga sebagai seorang ibu, sudah sewajarnya saat ia mendengar nama ataupun dari marga keluarga bocah yang sudah membuat putrinya terluka , akan ada reaksi panas yang dirasakan olehnya. "Dia sudah pindah. Tanpa bertemu langsung denganku , keluarga dengan putri bersifat biadab itu meminta maaf melalui surat dan memberikan sejumlah uang untuk pengobatan Zitao —yang ditransfernya pada tabungan sekolah Zitao. Beruntung dia pindah, jika tidak ..sudah kupastikan putrinya itu masuk penjara. " Chuifen menatap istrinya dengan pandangan agak takut, wanita yang juga seorang ibu dan memiliki dua orang anak? hebat jika kau tidak merasa ngeri dengan amarahnya. Sekalipun hanya sedikit.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, anggap saja sudah selesai. Sekarang bagaimana dengan Zitao?"

"Dia sedang tidur setelah berbenah dan juga makan malam." Dengan cepat suasana hati Xiye berubah.

"Kau sudah menghubungi dokter Ling , kan? Apa katanya mengenai luka Zitao?"

"Hanya luka luar biasa, beruntung Zitao segera diberikan pertolongan pertama dengan cepat sehingga lukanya tidak sempat infeksi. Perawatan pertama yang diberikan pada lututnya pun sangat bagus, sudah hampir mendekati pengobatan utama. Lukanya akan kering dalam waktu maksimal sebulan, dan dia dokter Ling itu pun sudah memberikan ku obat agar luka Zitao tidak berbekas —dan itu semua benar-benar membuatku bersyukur , Huang."

Chuifen menganggukan kepalanya, ikut merasa lega mendengar penuturan panjang sang istri mengenai putrinya. "Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih dengan bocah bernama Chanyeol itu. Dia yang menghentikan pembulian pada Zitao , kan?" Xiye seratus persen setuju dengan ucapan suaminya itu. "Kalau bisa, kita jalin persahabatan yang erat dengan orangtua dari bocah baik hati itu. Anak tidak akan jauh dari orangtuanya —kan?"

"Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan keluarga."

"Bagaimana kalau Yishou dan putranya juga? Aku yakin mereka pasti mau."

"Boleh juga."

Selagi dua orang dewasa itu sedang membicarakan mengenai pertemuan mereka dengan keluarga lain, sekarang kita beralih pada Sehun yang saat ini sudah memakai pakaian santainya untuk malam hari dan sedang memandangi wajahnya pada cermin. Dia terlihat seperti sedang memuja-muja wajah tampannya benar? –padahal ia sedang menatapi lebam kecil disudut bibirnya. Sehun menggeretakkan gigi dengan kencang ketika mengingat perihal Chanyeol, "Bocah bermarga Park itu–"Tangan Sehun terkepal tanpa mempedulikan lukanya. "Berani-beraninya dia mempermainkanku dihadapan Zitao! Sial."

Dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya dapat memendam amarahnya , karena bocah itu tau tak ada gunanya membayangkan sosok bocah laki-laki yang suka memamerkan senyum mengejek telinga besar dengan rambut caramel acak-acakannya it–Sial. Dia ,mengingat bocah itu lagi. Karena takut pikirannya yang sebenarnya masih polos itu tak waras , Sehun pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke kamar Zitao. Yang berada tepat di seberang pintu kamarnya. Hanya adiknya yang dapat membuat pikirannya segar kembali saat ini. Hanya Zitao.

.

::

.

Sedangkan didalamnya ada Zitao –gadis manis sempurna tanpa cela itu terlihat berbaring dengan memandangi langit-langit kamar tidurnya. Ia sedang menncoba melupakan tentang kejadian tadi. Tetapi sekalipun Zitao sudah benar-benar nyaris lupa, tetap saja akan ada sosok yang tanpa sengaja selalu mengingatkan. Huang Sehun –memangnya siapa lagi.

Kakak –angkat- Zitao itu mendadak menjadi **sangat over protective** terhadap Zitao semenjak beberapa saat setelah kejadian yang menimpanya tersebut. Dia tak pernah membiarkan Zitao jauh darinya bahkan setengah detik sekalipun –dan hari ini, sudah berapa kali Sehun menanyakan keadaannya dengan kata-kata monoton yang sama setiap menitnya ,

"Zitao, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah lebih baik? Tenang saja aku akan selalu melindungimu mulai sekarang.".

Ia seperti yang paling shock dengan kejadian ini. Bahkan ia mengatakan akan meminta Papa untuk membuat gedung kelasnya dipindahkan agar tepat bersebelahan dengan gedung kelasnya, Sehun mereka mengatakannya tadi di dalam mobil. Tentunya Zitao melotot kaget sekali mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya jika dipikir ulang, wajar saja Sehun bersikap seolah-olah Zitao akan mati jika tak ada dirinya, mengingat pada saat kejadian Sehun tak berada disisi adiknya itu. Dan justru malah sibuk dengan buku tak jelas yang bahkan belum penting untuk diajarkan pada siswa sekolah dasar sepertinya. Karena itulah, tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi Sehun bersumpah akan selalu berada disisi Zitao –untuk melindunginya. Dari apapun juga. Ya. **Apapun**.

Tapi tentu saja hal itu dengan senang hati membuat Zitao tampak seperti berada dalam bayang-bayang terburuknya. Selalu mengingat kejadian yang menyakitkan baginya.

Clek

"Zitao –apa kau sudah tidur?"

Sosok yang baru saja terlintas dalam benak Zitao saat ini datang. Sehun memang terbiasa memasuki kamar adik perempuannya itu memang tanpa permisi dan basa-basi sama sekali. Ia berjalan kearah ranjang Zitao dan duduk ditepinya –bersebelahan dengan Zitao yang juga merubah posisinya dan sudah duduk disana. Dalam penerangan minim lampu tidur milik Zitao, Sehun masih dapat melihat raut wajah adiknya yang terlihat tak bersemangat itu. "Kenapa , Tao?"

"H-huh?"Zitao terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Sehun. Kakaknya itu tersenyum , "Aku menanyakan tentang wajah cantikmu yang sedang keruh itu , Nona. Kenapa , hum? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu , kah? Ceritakan pada gege."

Saat sudah mengerti perihal apa yang ditanyakan Sehun, Zitao hanya menjawab dengan gelengan sekilas dan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa , ge. Aku hanya agak kesusahan tidur saja." Bukan Huang Sehun namanya jika ia tidak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan diri adik semata wayangnya tersebut. Mereka sudah bersama beberapa tahun –waktu yang cukup sekalipun untuk anak-anak saling mengenal dalam satu sama lain. Dan dari wajah Zitao , Sehun tau pasti apa yang ada dipikiran bocah panda itu.

"Kau masih memikirkan kenapa Baekhyun melakukan hal ini padamu , kan?"

Deg

Zitao menoleh pelan-pelan dan menatap manik kakaknya kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengetahui dengan secepat itu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. "Kau tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku sekarang , ge? Wow. Kau benar-benar seorang jenius!"Mendengar nada takjub Zitao, Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak akan dipilih menjadi wakil sekolah dalam perlombaan Sains melawan anak-anak menengah pertama jika aku tidak memiliki otak nyaris sama dengan Einstein , kau tau?"

Mendengar penuturan Sehun itu Zitao pun bergerak sebal, "Tetapi sayang sekali narsisme mu tinggi sekali , ge. Aku merinding sendiri mendengarnya."

Sehun terkekeh lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong ,ge. Kenapa saat itu kau dan Chanyeol bertengkar? Aku mendengar sedikit cerita dari Mama."

"Ah... –itu tidak penting."

"Dan apa gege kira dengan penerangan seperti ini aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas?"Ucap Zitao. "Maksudku –lebam pada sudut bibirmu itu. Apa Mama belum memberikanmu obat?"Tanyanya. Dan Zitao sepertinya sedang membalaskan dendamnya pada Sehun, karena bocah albino itu tak kalah kagetnya daripada Zitao tadi. Mata anak panda ini benar-benar tajam, sekalipun dalam penerangan minim seperti ini. "Tidak usah memikirkan luka ku , bocah panda. Pikirkan lah dirimu sendiri yang sudah hampir sekarat itu. Dan juga kau belum menjawab pertanyaan dari , gege. Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tak memikirkannya lagi. Sungguh. Lagi pula sekarang dia sudah pindah , kan? Jadi tak perlu ada yang gege khawatirkan."Zitao berucap. Sehun diam mendengar jawaban Zitao , ia mencoba mencari-cari kebohongan yang mungkin saja terselip disetiap kata itu. Tetapi, entah memang tak ada atau Zitao yang terlalu lihai menyembunyikannya, Sehun tak menemukan apapun. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian mengusap dengan sayang rambut adiknya itu. "Kau tau , Tao? Sejak pertama kali gege bertemu denganmu di panti asuhan dulu, kau selalu saja pintar membuat oranglain khawatir dan selalu ingin menjagamu. –Makanya aku sedikit heran dengan sosok bocah perempuan yang membulimu itu. Apa dia memang sudah tak memiliki hati nurani, atau ..bagaimana?"Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada benar-benar heran.

Zitao tersenyum dengan mata yang sayup-sayup melayu –Sehun sadar itu dengan terkekeh dalam hati. "Gege tidak boleh berkata begitu tentang oranglain. Kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun saat itu , mungkin saja ia sedang sedih atau gelisah atau ada hal lain lagi yang mengganggu pikirannya." Zitao mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan mata mengantuk , namun ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat Baekhyun yang berteriak keras menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol miliknya. **Miliknya**.

Deg

"Gege–"

"Ada apa , Tao?"

"Apa maksudnya jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang lain itu miliknya dan memaksa kita untuk menjauhi miliknya itu?"

Sehun menatap Zitao yang sudah berbaring itu heran, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu , Zitao? Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu kepadamu?" Zitao menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya sekilas saja membacanya dalam percakapan di komik temanku." Sehun mengerti.

"Maksudnya adalah sama seperti saat kau memiliki sebuah permen ditengah anak-anak yang sedang menginginkan permen yang sama. Kau tidak ingin membaginya, tidak ingin oranglain merasakannya, dan tidak ingin oranglain untuk memilikinya. Permen itu milikmu seorang. Tingkah laku yang begitu disebut dengan egois , Zitao. Itu memang sifat yang buruk dan kau benar-benar jangan sampai memilikinya , tetapi dari cara pengarang komik itu menuliskannya, gege rasa ia memang ingin memasukkan sifat itu ke dalam cerita."Jelas Sehun panjang. Zitao mengangguk paham, sebelum matanya terpejam sempurna ia masih samar dapat mendengar Sehun menambahkan sedikit mengenai penjelasannya.

"Karena memang , sebuah cerita tanpa adanya sikap keegoisan seseorang , tidaklah menyenangkan. Selamat malam, Tao."

.

.

::

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Hari dimana seluruh perkantoran dan juga sekolah sedang tutup selama duapuluhempat jam penuh. Tentu saja ini merupakan kabar gembira untuk keluarga Huang –karena sudah tradisi keluarga setiap akhir pekan mereka akan berjalan-jalan ke kebun binatang. Mereka semua terlihat sedang bersiap-siap dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing –Ah , tidak juga. Pengecualian untuk Sehun yang saat ini sedang membantu Zitao untuk memakai bajunya, bocah panda itu benar-benar kesulitan. Dan ditambah dengan dirinya yang memang manja pada sang kakak.

"Apa kalian sudah siap anak-anak?"

Xiye agak berteriak dari lantai dasar agar kedua buah hatinya itu mendengar suaranya sekalipun mereka sedang berada didalam kamar dan berisik. Suara gedebak –gedebuk terdengar keras ditelinga Xiye dan Chuifen. Sepasang suami istri itu saling pandangan dengan tatapan meringis mendengarnya . Tak berselang lama, dua bocah berbeda gender dan juga tinggi tubuh itupun terlihat menuruni undakan tangga satu per satu secara perlahan. Dengan tangan kanan bocah laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Adik kecilnya, dan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah tas mini bergambar panda berpita kuning ditelinganya. Sudah jelas, itu tas milik siapa.

"Kami sudah siap , Pa, Ma."

Xiye tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kedua anaknya itu, ia langsung medekap keduanya dalam pelukan. "Kalian benar-benar manis hari ini, keterlambatan kalian diampuni."Zitao dan Sehun langsung membalas pelukan sang Ibu sesaat itu juga. "Kau tau , Ma? Jika kau tidak menyogokku dengan pelukan, aku benar-benar akan protes dengan kata-katamu yang mengatakan kami berdua imut –yang benar saja , aku ini tampan." Xiye dan Chuifen yang mendengar kata-kata spontan Sehun terkekeh , begitupun Zitao yang menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi narsisme sang kakak sedang kambuh.

"Kalau wajah menggemaskan milikmu itu dapat disebut tampan, lalu bagaimana dengan wajah sepertiku?"

Suara asing tiba-tiba terdengar ditengah keluarga Huang. Mereka semua menoleh kearah pintu masuk , dan mendapati Tuan Wu sedang tersenyum kearah mereka semua. Ah –suara itu bukan milik paman Yishou tentunya. Lalu siapa lagi? . Sehun menoleh kearah berlawan dari tempat Yishou berdiri dan, yah disitu hanya ada Yifan yang sedang melambai ramah kearah Zitao dan menyeringai kearahnya. Ya , hanya **Wu Yifan.**

"Jalan-jalan akhir pekan kita kali ini akan mengajak paman Yishou dan juga putranya untuk ikut. Mereka jarang-jarang berlibur , kan?"

Chuifen tertawa yang diiringi tawa yang lainnya. Kecuali Sehun , ia sama sekali tidak melengkungkan senyum di bibirnya dengan terus memandang wajah Yifan yang sedang tersenyum tipis itu jengah.

"Apa lagi mau anak ini? Sial."Batin Sehun.

Yifan berjalan maju kearah Zitao dan Sehun berdiri. Ia tersenyum dengan tampan menatap bocah panda perempuan yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan dress panjang berwarna hijau tosca dengan hiasan manik-manik kepala panda disekelilingnya itu. Dan Sehun salah mengartikan senyuman itu dengan 'seringai' .

"Kau cantik hari ini , Zitao."

"Aku memang ditakdirkan begitu."

"Well , aku tidak bisa membantah yang ini."

Sehun berdeham pelan kearah Ayahnya , "Papa bisakah kita berangkat sekarang? Entah kenapa aku menjadi gerah sekali hari ini."Ucapnya. Baik Chuifen , Xiye dan juga Yishou mereka terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Sehun, tetapi Yishou membenarkan. "Kurasa benar kata Sehun , sebelum hari menjadi lebih panas dari ini , lebih baik kita langsung berangkat saja. –Dan, tentang jamuan makan malam itu , dengan senang hati aku menerimanya Huang. Begitu pula dengan Yifan, bagaimana nak?" Yishou menatap putranya yang terlihat masih memandangi wajah Zitao tersebut, "Tentu saja."Balasnya singkat.

"Benarkan, Sehun?"

Kali ini Yifan benar-benar menyeringai.

.

.

 **All the Cast in this story actually GOD's.**

 **And,**

 **The story is absolutely mine**

 **So , with attention READ and REVIEW please**

 **And**

 **Enjoy ma stories ^^**

 **.**

 **::**

 **.**

 **(A/N)**

GOMENNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~

Baru bisa hadir lagi di dunia per-fanfic-an setelah sekian lama. Jess tau, ini bener-bener nyebelin huwaaaaaa~ Jess tau banget gimana rasanya menunggu yang tak pasti kayak gini :'

Ano –ngomong-ngomong kalau cerita nya makin kesini makin ngelantur dan nggak dapet feelnya maaf banget , Nee , readers-san. Jess sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin ditengah-tengah kesibukan dan kebimbangan antara mau kedokteran atau keguruan saja .haha #curhat

Pokoknya nikmati saja alur cerita dari fanfic Jess yang satu ini ya , sedikit spoiler kalau ceritanya bakal maju-mundur cantik dan kemudian menjadi kacau balau #dinuklir #spoilermacamapaini

Dan ,

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA

(*bagi yang menjalankan)

Jess juga puasa, jadi mohon pengertiannya karena ngetik sambil berhaus-haus ria .hiks :' /g

Terakhir nih janji :3

THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY BERRY BERRY MUCH MUACH(?)

Buat yang udah Review , Favorite , Follow dan lain-lain nya. Arigatouuu~

Maaf nggak bisa balesin satu-satu karena kebimbangan Jess tadi , mohon dimaklumi :'

Buat para **siders** nih spesial nggak pake telor, makasih banget udah baca cerita absurd aku tanpa meninggalkan jejak , kalian kuanggap tidak menyukai ceritaku. Dan artinya ceritaku jelek, jadinya kemungkinan ku hapus kapan saja .HAHAHA #diracun

Maksudnya sih biar **siders** pada peka gitu jadi ninggalin jejak dengan review, kan? udah bulan puasa nih **siders** -san. Cepet tobat juseyook

^^V

Sekian salam-salam cinta dari ,Jess.

Oke, See you next Chapter~~~

.

.

.

::

 **Long-last**

 **`jesshy2016**


End file.
